1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server device and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing game program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game system in which a player plays a game using game content such as character cards is known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-264183).